1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an under-breast and between-breast absorbent torso band.
2. Background Art
The use of an absorbent device is known in the prior art. Historically, women have gone through great lengths to remove or at least reduce the wetness and odor caused by perspiration. The excretion of perspiration occurs at all times of the day and night. However, during an active day the amount of moisture excreted increases significantly, especially in humid and extremely warm climates or environments. This is also the case in exercise and sports situations. A considerable amount of water loss from perspiration occurs in the upper body area around the torso and between the breasts.
To combat the adverse effects of perspiration, women have resorted to a myriad of methods. Some of these methods have been to use napkins, paper towels, toilet paper, or tissues to absorb perspiration under and between breasts. Powder, deodorant and perfume have also been used to help control the odor that is produced due to the moisture. The results of both of these methods are temporary and inconvenient. Tissue and the like fold and crumple and could potentially cause embarrassment by slipping out from under the brassiere and falling out into public view. Powders flake and cake and after becoming moist and may filter through the clothing item being worn leaving a noticeably wet spot. Perfumes mixed with the odor of perspiration produce an unfavorable smell.
Women are in need of methods by which moisture under and between the breasts can be absorbed and the area can be deodorized if desired. This moisture is due to various reasons which include but are not limited to anxious perspiration, hot flashes, large breasts, bust increase due to pregnancy, physical exercise, extremely warm temperatures, and women who are overweight, obese or very busy, active women.
Previous patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,664,984; 5,964,641; and 5,716,255 have all suggested the use of a liner made of moisture absorbent material attached to the brassiere or an area on the frontal portion of the brassiere that absorbs perspiration and can be disposable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,359, entitled Bra Barrier Device, discloses an absorption device that is specifically worn with a brassiere. This device prevents dermal irritation and lesions caused by heat, moisture and chafing associated with use of the bra. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,399, entitled Absorbent Pad for Torso Area Beneath Breasts, discloses a device that is utilized by aligning the pad between the cups of the bra by a notch extending from the medial portion of the top edge of pad. All of the aforementioned patents require the use of a bra.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an under-breast absorption garment for absorbing perspiration from under the breasts of a torso.
The garment comprises a band for maintaining the under-breast absorption garment in the proper position on the torso and absorbent material co-operable with the band so that the absorbent material is positioned under the breasts.
In one embodiment of the invention, the garment comprises an absorbent elasticized band with a frontal area made of washable terrycloth or a disposable material to absorb perspiration under and between the breasts and to reduce and/or eliminate the odor, rashes and general discomfort. This torso band is easily hidden under the bra and is positioned directly underneath the breast area. The elastic band extends around the torso and under the bra for a comfortable and attractive fit. The primary attraction of the present invention is the independent nature of the band. A bra is not required in order to use the present invention. The band can be worn with or without a bra. On humid and/or hot days, the band can be worn while relaxing or even sleeping. The elastic portion of the band can also be adjusted by a plastic clip to accommodate the wearer""s size.
In another embodiment, the present invention further comprises an absorbent member that extends upwardly from the band or absorbent material, and the absorbent material is configured to extend between the breasts. The absorbent member may be detachable or permanently attached to the band or absorbent material. The absorbent member may be made of the same material as the absorbent material.
In the aforementioned patents, usage dealt with fitting the absorbent material to the brassiere. It is common for women with large and extremely large breasts to not be able to find reasonably priced bras that cover the entire area of the breasts, which expose skin from the breast and cause that skin to lie on top of the torso, which causes added irritation and moisture. Therefore, the prior inventions may not fit correctly underneath the breasts since it relies on a properly fitting bra.
The above objects, purposes, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.